The Black Wings
by Amber Reina
Summary: Cagalli dilahirkan berbeda, ingin seperti adiknya, Kira yag normal. Sedangkan, Athrun sang pangeran sekolah yang juga ingin hidup normal tanpa adanya gangguan dari para penggemarnya.


**Disclaimer **** SunRise**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC**

**Hope you like it**

**The Black Wings**

Orb 06.30

"Haah…" Cagalli menghela nafas panjang. Sejak tadi hanya itu saja kegiatannya. Seharian penuh mengurung diri di kamar.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Cagalli, ini ayah." seru suara dari balik pintu.

Dengan sedikit enggan Cagalli membuka pintu kamarnya. Di balik pintu itu tampaklah seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjangnya yang hampir memutih, juga pakaian ala kerajaan dengan mahkota emas bertengger di kepalanya. Sepasang sayap putih pun terlihat menempel di punggungnya. Cagalli mempersilakan pria yang dipanggil 'Ayah' itu masuk lalu duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di kamar Cagalli.

"Bagaimana, ayah?" tanpa basa basi Cagalli langsung bertanya kepada ayahnya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Ayah Cagalli atau nama lengkapnya Uzumi Nala Atha, menghela nafas berat, "Besok kau harus hadir pada rapat dewan. Sandainya saja ayah bisa memutuskan sepihak. Maaf, ayah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Uzumi memandang anaknya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Begitu ya," Ucap Cagalli setengah berbisik. "Ayah sebaiknya kembali ke tempat ayah. Ayah masih banyak pekerjaan kan?" tiba-tiba wajah Cagalli menjadi ceria. Ia lalu membantu ayahnya berdiri kemudian mengantarnya keluar.

Uzumi menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia bingung dengan sikap Cagalli yang tiba-tiba ceria. Padahal Cagalli baru saja menerima berita buruk.

"Cagalli. Ayah akan meminta Kira untuk menemanimu." ucap Uzumi sebelum meninggalkan Cagalli.

Setelah bayangan ayahnya menghilang, lagi-lagi Cagalli menghela nafas. Ia masuk ke kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Berat. Itulah yang dirasakan Cagalli saat ini. Kehidupannya sebagai penghuni langit, mungkin bisa juga disebut makhluk langit, sama sekali tidak membuatnya bahagia. Dia tidak diakui sebagai makhluk langit. Karena dirinya berbeda. Ya. Cagalli memang berbeda dari makhluk langit lainnya. Makhluk langit umumnya mempunyai paras rupawan dengan sayap putih indah dan lembut juga mempunyai kekuatan untuk melakukan banyak hal.

Kini Cagalli sudah berpindah tempat, di depan cermin. Cagallli mengamati pantulan dirinya yang ada di dalam cermin. Kulitnya cokelat, kedua sayapnya hitam, juga tidak cantik. Cagalli merasa dirinya lebih mirip penghuni dunia bawah yang selalu bertentangan dengan penghuni langit.

"Sepertinya aku memang bukan bagian dari mereka." Cagalli tersenyum getir.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Cagalli langsung membuka pintu. Kini tampaklah saudara kembar Cagalli yang bernama Kira, berdiri di depan pintu. Kira nampak berbeda dengan Cagalli. Kira memiliki sayap putih dan wajah tampan seperti ayahnya. Melihat itu Cagalli hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mempersilakan Kira masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya kira hati-hati.

"Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab, Cagalli malah balik bertanya.

Kira mengerti apa yang sedang dialami saudara kembarnya, atau lebih tepatnya kakak.

"Pasti masalah ini berat bagimu." Kira menggenggam erat kedua tangan Cagalli. "Jangan hawatir karena aku dan ayah pasti akan membelamu." Tambahnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Bersabarlah. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi aku yakin kau kuat, Kak." Kira berusaha menyemangati Cagalli.

" Tentu aku akan bersabar. Aku tahu apa yang sedang aku hadapi. Kau jangan hawatir." Cagalli nyengir menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih.

Mau tak mau Kira pun tersenyum. Ia sedikit lega melihat kakaknya baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba Kira teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ditinggal sendiri?"

"Sudah sana. Jangan melalaikan pekerjaanmu." Cagalli mendorong Kira keluar kamarnya.

"Kau yakin tidak masalah kalau sendiri?" tanya Kira sedikit hawatir.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan baik-baik saja dank au tidak perlu hawatir," ujar Cagalli sambil mengacak rambut Kira.

Kira hanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Cagalli.

Wajah Cagalli yang tadi terlihat semangat kini kembali redup. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Nada frustasi terdengar berkali-kali dari mulutnya.

"Seandainya saja aku seperti Kira." gumam Cagalli.

Kalau saja dirinya dilahirkan sama seperti Kira, mungkin dirinya tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Ia merasa takdir tidak adil padanya. Padahal Kira saudara kembarnya. Tetapi kenapa justru Cagalli dilahirkan berbeda, sedangkan Kira sama seperti makhluk langit lainnya.

Kepala Cagalli dipenuhi oleh emosi. Namun ia juga lelah. Lelah menjalani hidupnya. Akhirnya Cagalli tertidur di sofa. Sebelum Cagalli menuju kealam mimpinya, ia berdoa semoga saja suatu saat nanti ia bisa diterima apa adanya. Setelah itu Cagalli pun terlelap.

ZAFT High School, 07.00

"Athrun-sama!"

"Kyaaaa! Athrun-sama!"

"Selamat pagi, Athrun-sama."

"Athrun sama… Athrun-sama…"

Pagi hari di ZAFT sudah terjadi kehebohan. Bukan karena ada kebakaran tapi para siswi yang pingsan masal. Pingsan karena terpesona dengan seseorang. ZAFT adalah sekolah ter-elit di kota Plant yang menghasilkan siswa-siswa berprestasi. Peringkat pertama di sekolah ini diraih oleh si biang keributan, Athrun Zala. Siwa sekaligus anak dari pemilik sekolah tersebut. Selain kaya, dia juga pintar sehingga sangat digilai oleh gadis-gadis seantero sekolah. Bahkan kabarnya sampai ke sekolah lainnya. Para penggemarnya bahkan membentuk fans club dan entah sejak kapan para fans girl itu memanggil Athrun dengan embel-embem '-sama'.

Setiap pagi selalu saja seperti ini. Athrun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan diikuti oleh gadis-gadis yang sambil cekikikan di belakangnya. Belum lagi siswi lainnya yang menyapanya di setiap kelas yang ia lewati. Mereka pasti berteriak 'Athrun-sama!'.

Kedutan di wajah Athrun semakin banyak. Ia mencoba bersabar dan bersabar tapi nyatanya ia naik darah.

"Hentikan! Kalian menggangguku!" emosi Athrun sudah mencapai puncaknya. Matanya menyiratkan kilatan emosi yang meluap.

Ketika itu juga, semua fans girls-nya terdiam. Athrun langsung saja berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundak Athrun. Athrun tadinya ingin marah tapi tidak jadi saat berbalik, ternyata yang membuatnya terkejut adalah teman-temannya.

"Teryata kalian."

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu dikejar-kejar oleh fans-mu. Aku iri padamu." ujar salah satu teman Athrun, Dearka Elthman.

"Sudahlah Dearka." Kini Nicol Amrfi menengahi.

"Bukankah kau juga digilai wanita?" Yzak ikut bicara.

"Tapi dia lebih banyak," seru Dearka sambil menunjuk Athrun.

Selanjutnya, mereka tertawa lepas menanggapi sifat Dearka yang seperti itu.

"Hm, semoga saja ada seseorang yang bisa menerimaku dari sisi lain seperti teman-temanku." batin Athrun berkata.

Tanpa Athrun sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Orang tersebut mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tuhan, semoga dia melihatku."

ZRAAAZZ!

Sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul di mimpi Cagalli membuat Cagalli membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Cagalli lalu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Cagalli bangun dari tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Dibukanya gorden besar yang menutupi jendela agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk.

"Sudah pagi rupanya" gumam Cagalli pelan.

"Cagalli kau sudah bangun?" Suara lembut Kira terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Aku sudah bangun. Beritahu ayah aku akan segera ke sana."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di ruang kerja ayah."

Setelah itu suara Kira tidak terdengar lagi dan Cagalli pun segera bersiap-siap.

Uzumi bersama kedua anaknya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang rapat anggota dewan. Di ruangan itu, anggota dewan sudah hadir semua. Cagalli menundukan kepalanya ketika berjalan menuju kursi yang sudah tersedia. Ia tidak mau menatap balik orang-orag yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Kira yang menyadari tingkah Cagalli langsung meraih tangan Cagalli lalu menggenggamnya erat. Berusaha menguatkan Cagalli.

Kini semuanya sudah di tempat duduk masing-masing. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Cagalli merasa setakut ini. Ia mencengkram bajunya dengan kuat. Uzumi menyadari sikap Cagalli menepuk pelan pundak Cagalli.

Rapat itu berjalan alot dan memakan waktu berjam-jam. Karena banyaknya pendapat dan perdebatan dari kubu pro dan kubu kontra. Terutama Kira yang beberapa kali menolak beberapa pendapat. Namun sepertinya sang kontra lebih dominan. Itu membuat Kira semakin meledak sehingga membuat Uzumi kerepotan menengahi.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang mudah sekali emosi," ucap salah seorang anggota dewan.

"Harusnya kau tidak dimasukan sebagai anggota dewan. Kau terlalu muda," seorang anggota dewan menambahkan.

Uzumi berdiri untuk menenangkan perdebatan. "Sudah, Cukup! Kita di sini untuk membahas soal Cagalli!" kata Uzumi dengan nada tegas.

Akhirnya semuanya diam lalu kembali melaknjutkan rapat.

ZAFT High School 13.00

"Meyrin"

"Apa?"

Dua Hawke bersaudara tengah makan siang di atap sekolah. Hari ini tempat itu sepi sehingga kini hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini terus?" tanya Lunamaria, kakak Meyrin sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya lalu mengambil sosis dari kotak bekal adiknya.

"Eeeh… Kakak! Itu punyaku. Lagian apa sih maksud kakak?" Meyrin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Bodoh!" Lunamaria memukul kepala Meyrin dengan kotak bekal miliknya yang sudah habis, "Masa kau mau diam saja. Kalau kau tidak mengatakan persaanmu aku jamin kau akan menyesal semur hidup."

Meyrin meringis sambil memegang kepalanya. Sikap Kakaknya hari ini aneh. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Lunamaria.

"Kakak ini sedang membicarakan siapa sih?" tanya Meyrin polos.

Empat guratan berbentuk siku-siku muncul di kepala Lunamaria. "Meyrin, masa kau tidak mengerti sih apa yang aku bicarakan." Lunamaria berusaha tersenyum biasa meskipun sebenarnya hatinya kesal.

Meyrin tampak berpikir. Tapi akhirnya Meyrin menyerah. Lunamaria hanya menghela nafas lalu menepuk jidatnya. Adiknya yang satu ini memang agak lambat.

"Ya ampun Meyrin, kita ini sedang membicarakan Athrun Athrun ATHRUN!" jelas Lunamaria sampai menyebut nama Athrun tiga kali. "Sampai kapan kau mau diam saja?" tanya Lunamaria sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak sanggup melawan fansgirl-nya." Meyrin mendadak lesu.

"Benar juga. Mereka itu mengerikan. Untung kau bukan salah satu anggotanya."

Lunamaria dan Meyrin salaing berpandangan lalu menghela nafas bersamaan.

Plant 23.00

Malam di kota Plant sangat indah dengan cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang, ditemani lautan bintang yang berkelip-kelip. Di tambah hiruk pikuk perkotaan yang seakan tidak pernah tidur. Pemandangan kota akan lebih indah jika dilihat dari balkon pada lantai 20 seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang satu ini. Ia bersandar pada pagar balkon apartemennya yang terletak di lantai 20. Rambut birunya bergerak halus tertiup angin malam. Mata emeraldnya memandang pemandangan kota Plant yang ramai oleh lampu-lampu.

Kelihatannya pangeran kita ini sedang banyak pikiran. Beberapa kali ponselnya berdering tapi ia tak menghiraukannya. Tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu di langit. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya manjadi tegak. Ia melihat bintang jatuh atau mungkin komet yang bersinar terang. Matanya menyipit melihat benda langit yang jarang dilihatnya itu.

"Bintang jatuh, huh?"

Athrun bukanlah anak kecil ataupun anak perempuan yang akan langsung membuat permohonan ketika melihat bintang jatuh. Athrun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur karena malam semakin dingin. Setelah sebelumnya, Athrun mengunci pintu kaca balkonnya rapat lalu mematikan lampu kemudian menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

Langit memang terlihat cerah. Namun ada benda langit yang cahayanya sangat terang. Seperti bintang jatuh atau mungkin komet. Cahaya itu jatuh membentuk kawah yang cukup besar di sebuah ladang bunga. Ledakan yang cukup besar membuat bunga-bunga bertebaran. Benda bercahaya itu semakin lama cahanyaya semakin meredup. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan muncul dari baah kawah itu. Lalu bayangan itu terjatuh di hamparan padang bunga.

Plant 07.00

"Hoaaaammm…" Meyrin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menutup matanya yang silau terkena cahaya matahari. Rupanya sang kakak, Lunamaria yang membukakan jendela kamarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Ayo bnagun! Hari ini banyak pekerjaan untuk kita." Lunamaria menarik selimut Meyrin namun Meyrin menariknya kembali.

"Ah, kakak. Ini kan hari minggu. Aku masih ngantuk." Meyrin mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi memebelakangi Lunamaria. Baru saja ia akan terlelap lagi kalau Lunamaria menarik kembali selimutnya kasar sampai terjatuh dilantai. Alhasil membuat Meyrin mau tak mau terduduk di kasurnya.

Lunamaria menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau lupa ya, hari ini kita akan mengunjungi Rey? Bangun, jangan malas. Athrun tidak akan menyukaimu kalau kau seperti ini."

Begitu mnendengar tentang Athrun Meyrin langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar" Lunamaria menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu membereskan tempat tidur Meyrin.

Flower Field 09.00

"Kak, aku ambil bunga yang di sebelah sana ya."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Meyrin mulai menjauh dari Lunamaria. Lalu Meyrin berhenti seperti mematung membuat Lunamaria menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Meyrin, ada apa?" tanya Lunamaria setengah berteriak.

"Kakak kemarilah! Cepat!" Meyrin terlihat pucat. Luna yang hawatir berlari menghampiri Meyrin.

"Ada ap-" kedua mata Lunamaria sukses terbelalak. Dua bersaudara itu melihat sebuah kawah yang cukup besar.

"Astaga, apa yang telah terjadi." seru Lunamaria menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

Meyrin memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Lalu matanya menemukan sesuatu tidak jauh dari kawah tersebut. "Apa itu?" Meyrin setengah berlalri menuju pinggir kawah.

"Meyrin kau mau apa? Di sana berbahaya!" Lunamaria mengikuti Meyrin dari belakang.

"Ya ampun!" seru Meyrin terkejut. Ia melihat seseorang pingsan di pinggir kawah.

**To be continue...**

**A/N : Pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfic di fandom ini. Ah, ya. Ini baru prolog. Yang sudah berkenan baca, silakan meninggalkan review. Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu saya.**

**So, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. **


End file.
